Who?
by Reinzzi
Summary: Riku dan Nana bersekongkol untuk menjaili Takeru menggunakan permainan tanya-jawab, yang berakhir dengan wajah Takeru yang merona. Author's suck at summary. Reiji x Takeru. ReiKeru. Boy's-Love, Judul dan cerita tidak nyambung. DLDR! You've been warned!
_Pair: Reiji x Takeru_

 _._

 _Genre: (a lil bit) Romance, Humor_

 _._

 _Rated: T_

 _._

 _Author: Reinzzi_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: POSA isn't mine_

 _._

 _Warning! Boys-Love, non-EYD, Typo(s)_

 _._

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ask; Who?**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne_ , Fujiwara, katakan pada kami apa saja yang kau sukai di dunia ini." Riku mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan saat dia dan teman se-timnya tengah beristirahat setelah latihan melompati rintangan.

"Eung?" Takeru tanpa sengaja memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna kalimat temannya itu.

"Iya, Takeru. Coba katakan pada kami." Sahut Hozumi antusias. Karena jujur saja, dia bosan dengan keheningan saat ini. Sedangkan Heath, Kyosuke dan Ayumu hanya diam menunggu Takeru berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku menyukai _Stride_."

"Lalu?"

"Makanan berprotein." Tambahnya. Tak mendapati sahutan dari temannya, Takeru kembali berbicara. "Kobe Tare, Makanan yang bersih (rendah kalori), dan ruang pelatihan milik Saisei."

Mendengar kata 'Saisei', Riku memiliki ide jail untuk mengerjai Takeru.

"Ah, aku mempunyai _game_ yang ingin ku mainkan bersama kalian, terutama kau, Fujiwara. Istirahatnya masih lama kan?"

Takeru merasa akan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya karena nada bicara Riku yang penuh penekanan saat menyebut namanya. Tapi dia mengabaikan perasaan itu setelah mendengar suara Nana.

"Hanya 15 menit lagi" Jawab Nana setelah melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Ah, itu cukup." Balas Riku riang.

Teman se-timnya setuju dengan usul Riku, membuatnya mau-tak mau harus ikut andil dalam _game_ yang disebutkan si pirang.

"Oke" balasnya singkat. Dapat dia dengar sorak kegirangan dari Riku saat dia mencoba merubah posisi duduknya untuk mendapatkan posisi lebih nyaman sebelum _game_ di mulai.

"Baiklah, Fujiwara. Umh... tunggu sebentar." Riku sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada _smartphone_ -nya, membuat teman-temannya merasa heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Yaga—oh itu kanmh—"

Riku segera menutup mulut Nana saat gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, yang kembali membuat teman-temannya menatap heran padanya. Riku memberi isyarat pada Nana untuk tetap diam yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya.

Riku melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Nana sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada Gadis manis itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakurai- _san_!" Ujar Riku setelah selesai dengan urusannya dengan Nana.

"Yagami, sebenarnya _game_ apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Ayumu penasaran yang di amini dengan anggukan oleh Hozumi, Heath dan Kyosuke. Sedangkan Takeru? Ah, anak itu hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya, masih sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang tingkah aneh Riku. Ya, walaupun dia sudah sering melihat keanehan temannya, tapi kali ini dia merasa ada 'sesuatu'.

"Ini hanyalah permainan sederhana, _Senpai_. Kalian akan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan, dengan cepat. Dan Sakurai- _san_ akan membantuku untuk pertanyaan itu nanti. Dimulai dari... Fujiwara~"

Takeru bergedik saat Riku menyebutkan namanya. Lagi-lagi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu. Semua anggota tim diam untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan Riku dan Nana.

"Fujiwara, kau tau siapa mereka 'kan?" Takeru menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan anggota tim Saisei dengan balutan jas dan pakaian gemerlap khas bintang.

"Mereka adalah Galaxy Standard, anggota tim Saisei." Jawab Takeru dengan dahi yang berkerut. Tak terkecuali para seniornya. Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu padahal dia sudah tau siapa mereka.

"Pertanyaannya adalah —ingat kau harus menjawab dengan cepat, Fujiwara." Peringatnya yang hanya dibalas dengan "hm" oleh Takeru.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, siapakah _leader_ di Galaxy Standard?"

"Suwa Reiji."

"Siapakah orang bersurai ungu di tim Saisei?" Kali ini Nana yang bertanya menggantikan Riku.

"Suwa Reiji."

"Siapakah orang yang paling dekat dengan Mayuzumi Shizuma?"

"Suwa Reiji." Takeru kembali mengerutkan dahinya saat menjawab petanyaan Riku. _Hell_ , bagaiman dia tau siapa yang paling dekat dengan pemuda bersurai pink-panjang itu. Dan kenapa dia mengatakan nama Reiji?

Sedangkan Riku melemparkan tatapan jail pada Nana begitu melihat ekspresi heran Takeru.

"-ehem- Siapakah orang yang menyukai Kobe Tare selain dirimu?"

"Suwa Reiji"

"Siapakah orang yang ingin kau kalahkan saat berlari?"

"Suwa Reiji"

"Siapakah orang yang menarik perhatianmu di Saisei?"

"Suwa Reiji"

Belum sempat Takeru mencerna jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, Nana kembali melemparkan pertanyaan menggantikan Riku yang tengah menahan tawanya bersama anggota lain yang sudah mengerti tujuan Riku bermain game itu.

"Siapakah orang yang kau sukai?"

"Suwa Reiji."

 _1 Detik_

 _2 Detik_

 _3 Detik_

"Pffttt Ahahahahaha!" Suara tawa itu akhirnya pecah, meninggalkan Takeru yang masih terdiam mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Hingga otak pintarnya mulai berfungsi setelah beberapa saat _hang_ karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari Nana dan Riku.

"Kalian mengerjaiku, Yagami? Sakurai?" Tanya Takeru penuh penekanan. Perempatan imajiner pun muncul di dahinya.

Seketika semua anggota tim diam. Bukan, bukan karena nada bicara Takeru yang penuh penekanan, tapi karena sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Takeru. Suwa Reiji. Entah bagaimana Sang Bintang bisa masuk ke kawasan sekolah mereka dengan mudahnya.

Pemuda itu duduk disisi kiri Takeru dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Takeru. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau menyukaiku, Takeru- _chan_." Bisik Reiji tepat di telinga Takeru, membuat sang empunya telinga merasakan panas pada pipinya.

Riku, Nana, Ayumu, Hozumi, Heath dan Kyosuke kembali tertawa melihat adegan di depan mereka, membuat Takeru kembali menatap tajam pada mereka dan segera melepaskan lengan Reiji yang masih betah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Takeru yang sudah kembali memasang _poker face_ -nya.

"Ah, aku ingin mengajak kalian berlatih bersama di gedung Saisei." Jelas Reiji yang sesekali melirik Takeru untuk melihat Ekspresi pemuda itu. Dan benar saja, saat ini Reiji hampir bisa melihat bintang berkilauan di manik biru safir Takeru, kalau saja pemuda itu tak kembali memasang _poker face_ -nya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Tekeru —mencoba—tenang.

"Tentu saja, asalkan..." Reiji menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mendekatkan pipi kanannya pada Takeru. "Kau mau menciumku." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Terdengar begitu tenang, tapi Reiji dan anggota lain tau kalau Takeru tengah gugup saat ini. Tidak ingin membuat Takeru semakin tidak nyaman, akhirnya dia tertawa dan menepuk kepala Takeru pelan. "Aku bercanda. Ayo!"

Anggota Saisei itu memberi isyarat pada anggota tim Honan untuk mengikutinya sebelum menarik lengan Takeru untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengannya. Dibelakang mereka; Nana, Riku, Ayumu dan Hozumi ber 'aww' ria dengan maksud menggoda Takeru. Sedangkan Heath dan Kyosuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

End~

Yoshaa~ first Drabble/Fanfict di fandom Prince of Stride: Alternative saya isi dengan couple favorite saya; ReiKeru, untuk semua ReiKeru Shipper xD

Okay, mind to RnR?


End file.
